


I Didn't Believe In Love Before I Met You

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assistant coach Mickey, Coach Ian, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Happy ending. You know how I do :), Hate to Love, Humor, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mickey is in the closet, Rich Mickey, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt: Chicago is not ready for the charming, troublemaker and whimsical Mickey Milkovich, however, when his father gives him the reins of the family rugby team, everyone, including himself, will have to get over it.No one thinks that Mickey will be able to revive the fortunes of the team, nor to topple Ian Gallagher, the fascinating coach. But we know that often the first impression is less reliable. Working together, the two start to feel attracted to each and they decide to became fuck buddies. Given the character of Mickey, Ian thinks it is not the kind of man who wants to marry and have children, so he begins to date another guy who could do it.Mickey, on the other hand, falls in love with him. During an important game, Mickey will find out about the other guy. And Ian will have to face his feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Amy. 
> 
> I want to kudos you for that prompt it fit the summary perfectly. I didn't even have to tweak anything. Hope this is what you had in mind. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanx 4 clicking on this guys, hope u enjoy.  
> #MobLove N God Bless!
> 
> Also it took my sister and my best friend, and a very long time, to come up with the name of the team. So I apologise in advance if it's too corny or obvious but I swear I tried. *snickers*
> 
> P. S- I know absolutely _nothing_ about rugby/football except the players are extremely hot. So forgive me if I don't detail. Like @ all! 
> 
> Again, enjoy!  
> (Betad by urs truly so all mistakes are mine)

Mickey huffs as he climbs the stairs to his father’s study. He is hangover, he left the club at 4:00am so he hasn’t really slept and his dad woke him up at the crack of fucking dawn, to come over to the Milkovich mansion as soon as possible. He can’t believe this shit, but when Terry Milkovich calls, you better fucking get to.

He knocks on the door but doesn’t wait for an answer before he’s getting into the study. His dad is hunched over going through some documents. _Does this man ever sleep?_ But Mickey supposed if Terry was a lazy bum he wouldn’t be as rich and their name would not be as big and recognized. 

He coughs to get his father’s attention.

“Oh good, you’re here. Took you fucking long enough. Sit.” Mickey does as ordered. “You watch the game last night?”

He is referring to the football game their team _The Chicago Eagles_ played last night. By _their team_ he doesn’t mean the team they support he means the team they _own._ Well, Terry owns. 

“Of cause. They won.”

“Barely.” Terry spits. 

“That why I’m here?” Mickey needs to know because it may be their team but surely his dad didn’t wake him up so they could discuss the fucking game! 

“Yes.”

 _What?_ “Dad…” he starts.

Terry interrupts him. “I know you love the club and are doing a great job running it, but it’s about time we put your _real_ talents to good use. Leave the club scene to Iggy or Tony.”

 _What is this man talking about?_ “Not sure I’m following.”

“I know it’s been years since you played football but I’m sure it will all come back to you once you’re on the field again.”

Mickey shifts forward. “Dad, what the fuck, are you talking about?”

“The Eagles. Try to keep up. The team is doing well but it needs to be doing better. _Greater._ Ian Gallagher is a great coach, sure. But the team is not where it needs to be. So you’re the new assistant coach.”

His dad cannot be serious! Sure Mickey was amazing at football in high school. He was the quarterback and the team captain but come the fuck on! He was done with that world. He wanted to keep running the club and drink to his fill, and enjoy his life. Not couch a bunch of guys in a sport he hasn’t participated in, in years. 

“Dad…”

“I’m expecting you to be there at practice Monday morning. I need that team to be the talk of the country. Now can I fucking count on you or not?”

As if Mickey had a choice. “Of course.”

“Good. You can go now.”

Mickey takes a beat to glare at the top of Terry’s bowed head which is back to squinting at the documents. Then he gets up and leaves. 

_This is great. This is just great._ Mickey thought as he got into his car and left the house he grew up in. His life had not only taken a drastic change, but now he has to be a fucking _assistant_ coach. Take fucking orders from that fucking red head Ian Gallagher. His life was just great. He decided to get back to his condo and finish the sleep he barely started.

 

~•~•~•

 

It’s Monday morning and Ian Gallagher is pacing in his office. Felix his former assistant coach was fired two days ago right before Terry himself called to let him know he would be getting a new assistant coach. One of Terry’s sons Mickey Milkovich. He was supposed to be amazing at football or some shit. Ian sighed and sat down then slammed his forehead on his desk. He didn’t know much about the Milkovich sons but if this Mickey was anything like Terry, Ian had his work cut out for him. 

Ian already hated Mickey. He decided. 

He took out his phone and decided to check on his siblings before the team and _Mickey_ arrived. He’s laughing at the text he got from Lip saying his wife is denying him sex when someone barges into his office. 

“It’s ten o’clock, why is there no one at the fucking field?”

“Excuse me?”

“Here I am, assuming I’m fucking late, so I go straight to the field but imagine my surprise when I found it fucking empty.”

Ian stands up. “You must be Mickey.”

“Ya think? Where’s the fucking team?”

Ian took a deep breath so he wouldn’t snap at his boss' son. “On Mondays I allow them to show up at 11:00.”

“No wonder the team is failing.”

“Excuse me? I do a great fucking job! We won our last game.”

“Sure, but what about the one before that? Or the one before that?”

“You're saying you can do a better job than me?”

“Damn straight.”

Ian scoffs. “At least I earned my keep, unlike you who’s here due to nepotism.”

“That may be but you should probably step the fuck back anyway and watch how I get things done. Maybe learn a few things.”

That’s it, Ian doesn’t care who this asshole is. “Fuck you! Been coaching this team for years and I’ve been doing fine!”

“Precisely. Which is why I’m fucking here. My father won’t settle for fucking _fine_ anymore.” He lights up a cigarette. 

“You cant smoke in here.”

“Says who?”

“It’s _my_ office.”

“So where’s mine?”

“Go find it your fucking self!” Ian snaps and pushes Mickey out of his office and follows him outside. He locks the door and walks away.

“That’s how it’s gonna be Gallagher?” Mickey yells behind him.

Ian gives him the middle finger and runs towards the field. Great, Mickey just ruined his morning. Now he’s gotta do ten laps to get his good mood back. 

•

Mickey laughs as he watches the red head run off. He doesn’t think he will enjoy the coaching as much as he’ll enjoy messing with the hot redheaded coach. Maybe this gig is not going to be so bad after all. 

The players finally arrive and line up so Ian can introduce him. He watches Ian’s tight jaw in fascination as he tells the team to ‘get along with the new coach’ or that ‘Mickey is one of the best coaches he knows' He is lying out of his ass without even blinking. Impressive. Mickey tries his level best not laugh. The red head steps back after his introductory speech and Mickey steps forward. He asks them what positions they play and then makes them do ten laps. He doesn’t let them breathe before he’s making them do push ups. Ian can see one of his heavier players looks like he’s ready to pass out. He goes and stands next to Mickey.

“What are you trying to do, kill them?” he asks lowly.

Mickey lights yet _another_ cigarette. Ian thinks it’s his fifth this morning. Maybe Mickey and Lip should start a smoking club. 

“Nope.” He blows the smoke out his nose. “Don' know about you Gallagher, but with the local game coming up next week, I’m just trying to fucking win here.”

Ian glares at him and goes back to his original position. The entire practice Mickey has the players doing everything except the actual practice. By the time Mickey dismisses them they are completely drained. They walk by Ian grumbling and complaining all the way to the locker rooms. 

“Tomorrow, I want everybody here by 5:00am! And you better be on fucking time too.”  
There is a collective groan and Mickey laughs. 

“Sorry guys, new rules. See you tomorrow.” Ian tells them and then turns to Mickey. “They didn’t even practice.”

“What the fuck do you think that was?”  
Ian is done arguing for the day. He turns around and walks away. “Gallagher!” Mickey calls. 

With a heavy sigh, Ian turns around. “What?”

Mickey chews on his bottom lip and if Ian thought the man was capable of nervousness he would think that’s what this is. “Aye look, leave this week to me. Let me do my thing, and if you don’t see any improvement during the game I will stop fighting you.”

Ian likes that deal. “Okay.”

Mickey nods and pulls out another cigarette. Ian shakes his head and walks away.

 

~•~•~•

 

The rest of that week Ian stays on the sidelines as he watches Mickey work his guys harder than Ian ever has. On the third day the practice does begin and as he watches Ian reluctantly admits to himself that Mickey does indeed know what he’s doing. 

•

After they win the game the following Saturday where the other team doesn’t even get a score in, Ian thinks maybe he was too quick to judge. Mickey may be a hard ass but he’s a demn good coach. 

On their way back Mickey comes and sits next to Ian on the bus. “So?”

Ian rolls his eyes. “Okay so, maybe you’re an okay coach.”

“Fuck that shit, am a great coach.” Mickey smirks. 

Ian smiles. “Fucking asshole.”

Mickey chuckles. Ian thinks when he’s not busy hating Mickey he finds that sexy. “So what do you say Gallagher, truce?”

“Sure. Truce.”

 

~•~•~•

 

As much as Mickey enjoyed riling Ian up, he likes getting along with him even better. After the truce the two coaches have been working together and Mickey loves every second of it. When Ian smiles or laughs at something Mickey says or does, he gets this stupid things in his stomach that he doesn’t totally hate. When Mickey comes up with a new move or tactic, and Ian approves, he gets all giddy like a child who’s parent approved of a painting he did at school. After practice one evening Ian finds him at the parking lot.

“We should grab a drink.”

Mickey doesn’t see why not. Ian directs them to a pub that’s within walking distance. 

“I never thought I’d say this but… it’s been great working together.” Ian says when they order their third beers. 

Mickey nods. “Ditto.”

“How long have you been a coach?”

“Never. This is my first time.”

“Coulda fooled me.”

Mickey smirks. “When my dad asks you to do something he expects fucking results.”

“Don’ I know it.”

They drink for another two hours and both men are surprised when they find they like each others company. Mickey doesn’t know if it’s the beer but he desperately wants to get into Ian’s pants. Mickey wonders if the fellow coach prefers dick or pussy. It’s a little hard to tell with him. After two more beers they decide to head back. 

They stand out side Mickey’s car just looking at each other. Ian can't think about anything else except how much he wants to kiss the full lips on the shorter man. 

“So umm… I forgot my phone. You wanna take me back inside? It’s a little dark in there.”

“Sure.”

Mickey replies and the two men run inside. Ian leads they way into the locker room. The door barely closes before Ian is pushing Mickey against one of the lockers. He goes to attack Mickey’s mouth but the other man stops him.

“I don’t fucking kiss.”

Ian diverts and goes for the brunette’s neck instead. He kisses, sucks, and licks and Mickey moans and pushes their crotches together. Ian unties Mickey track suit pants and shoves his hand inside. Mickey hisses and bites his lip when they long fingers wrap around his hardness. Ian's dick is so hard it aches. He needs Mickey and he needs him now. 

“Shit, I didn’t expect to do this so I don’t have anything.”

“I swear to God Gallagher, if you stop now I will fucking kill you.”

Ian sucks on his earlobe and continues to jerk him off. “Well, do _you_ have anything?”

“Lube. My bag.” He opens the next locker. “I got tested last month are you clean?” he hands Ian the lube. 

Ian takes it and roughly turns Mickey around immediately pulling down his pants. 

“Damn Gallagher.”

Ian lubes up two of his fingers and unceremoniously shoves them inside Mickey’s tight hole. He continues to kiss and mark up Mickey’s neck as he fingers and scissors him open. He lines himself up and whispers in Mickey’s ear, 

“To answer your question, yes I am.” He punctuates it by slamming inside the shorter man. 

“ _God fucking dammit!_ ”

Mickey shouts and Ian just increases his pace. He grabs Mickey’s shoulder and holds tightly onto his hip and fucks into him hard and fast. Mickey can’t imagine the last time a guy mishandled him like this and he fucking _loves it._ He let’s go of the locker and holds Ian’s ass pulling him impossibly closer. Ian let’s go of his hip and jerks him off. Mickey moans loudly and comes hard his cum splashing all over the locker. Ian continues to ram into him but when Mickey tightens around him his orgasm sneaks up on him and he groans as he comes inside Mickey. Both men continue to moan as they come down from their high.

Mickey pushes Ian off of him and Ian staggers back trying to catch his balance. “That was fucking amazing Mick.”

“Yeah, you’re not half bad Gallagher.” 

Ian laughs. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

Ian walks towards Mickey about to kiss him goodbye then he remembers Mickey is not into that so he walks away. Mickey watches his back and wonders what that was about. He sighs and leans on the locker. He can feel Ian’s cum trickle down his legs and he relishes in the feeling. It feels weirdly nice to have the red head’s cum inside him. Makes Mickey feel like he belongs to Ian. Which is a stupid thought because they’ve only known each other 3 weeks. 

But that’s the problem isn’t it? Ever since they started getting along Mickey has been seeing Ian in a different light. He finds the man gorgeous and sexy and sweet -a word Mickey has never used before to describe anyone. And for the first time in his life, Mickey was tempted to actually kiss someone. Even as he turned him down he wanted to feel those thin pink lips against his own. Mickey has no idea what’s happening to him and he’s not sure how he feels about it.

 

~•~•~•

 

The following day Mickey goes straight into Ian’s office. He had jerked off last night thinking about Ian’s thick long dick inside him even though they had just fucked. So he has to have a morning dose before any coaching gets done. He barges into Ian’s office just like his first day. Ian looks up at him and smiles. 

“Hey Mick.”

“Don wanna fucking talk right now.” Mickey has never been more grateful for his work outfit as he quickly undresses. 

Ian does the same and bends him over his desk. He pulls his upper drawer open and gets out lube. Before Mickey knows it he’s cursing loudly as Ian penetrates him. 

Mickey could get used to this. 

 

~•~•~•

 

It’s been three months of winning games, the team even loves Mickey now. Ian and Mickey work together great. They get along, their ideas blend together and Ian can admit the team is doing better than it was before Mickey arrived. Ian’s favorite part is where he fucks Mickey on a daily basis, and the other man is _amazing_ in bed. Even though technically they’re yet to use a bed. 

One afternoon Terry finally decides to pay them a visit. They sit all the players down on the field and listen as Terry commends them and gives them a raise. He dismisses them then turns to the two coaches. 

“I’m glad to see the two of you working so well. To be honest I didn’t think you would.”

Mickey just lights up a cigarette and braces himself for the bullshit his dad is about to spew.

“So Gallagher, you still a fucking hom…” Ian raises an eyebrow. “You still _gay?_ ”

“It kind of doesn’t go away Terry.”

Terry grimaces and looks at the sky. “Whatever. Just keep doing your job and you and I won’t have a problem.”

“Sure.” Ian replies sarcastically.

Terry turns to Mickey. “Son.”

“Dad.”

Mickey waits until his dad is out of sight before he turns to Ian. “You know, I have been wondering how my father lets you work for him despite your open sexuality.”

“How come he hasn’t disowned you despite your sexuality?”

Mickey shrugs and stamps his cigarette on the ground. “He doesn’t know.”

Ian gets up and they start walking. “Your father is a smart man. I am a good coach, I get the work done. He won’t allow himself to loose money just because I fuck dudes.”

Mickey takes a beat to think about that answer. “True. But still.”

Ian laughs. “There is also the part where I threatened to sue him and expose him as homophobic.”

“Now _that_ makes more fucking sense.”

They laugh and walk in silence. “Do you umm… want to grab dinner maybe? Or a movie?” Ian clears his throat already knowing the answer he'll get. 

Mickey sighs. “Come on Gallagher, we’ve talked about this. I don’t do dates and I don’t do kissing. You gotta stop… fucking asking.”

Ian swallows and reins in the hurt that comes with those words. “It’s been three months Mick. Normal people would call this a relationship.”

“I don’t do…”

“Do boyfriends. Yeah, I know.”

They are in Ian’s office now. 

Mickey watches as Ian takes his seat and he walks towards him. Ian looks on as Mickey walks over and straddles his thighs. He wants nothing more than to kiss him. He wants to kiss him so bad. Ian had no idea how much he took kissing for granted until he met Mickey. 

“C’mon Gallagher, cheer up.” Mickey grinds on him a few times. 

Ian may be getting hard but Mickey can tell he’s still sulking. He wishes there was something he could do to cheer up the red head, but all the things Ian wants Mickey _can’t_ do. He has never kissed a guy before, he has never been in a relationship and even though he loves Ian -a recent development- he is _scared_. Which is a word Mickey doesn’t throw around easily. He is fucking scared, even though he wants nothing more than to make Ian his and be Ian’s. 

So since Mickey can’t give Ian what he needs he gets down between his knees and gives him what he wants. A mind blowing blow job that Ian loves. A blow job so good that Mickey has perfected within the years. This is the only way he can please Ian right now. And when Ian moans and tags at his hair tight, Mickey knows that at least he’s doing _something_ right.

 

~•~•~•

 

Ian is sitting on his couch as he calls Mickey.  
“Hey Mick.”

_"Sup Gallagher."_

“I’m not feeling very well so I’m staying home today." He lies. "But I will see you first thing tomorrow morning.”

 _"Everything okay?"_ Mickey asks voice laced with concern.

Ian feels a little guilty. “Yeah. I just feel a little weak is all.”

_"Okay, just call if you need anything. I could come right over."_

“Thanks.”

Ian hangs up and he feels bitter when he realises Mickey doesn’t even know where he lives. 

It’s been five months. It’s been five fucking months of fucking at work. In the showers, in the locker room, in his office, some nights in the field and all of it feels amazing. Except, except it’s been five months and Mickey wont go out with Ian unless it’s grabbing a beer. Like two buddies.

Five months and Mickey refuses to be his boyfriend. Five months and Mickey has never called him by his first name. Five fucking months and Mickey _won’t even kiss him._ Ian cannot take it anymore. He just can’t. Every single time Mickey turns him down it takes everything Ian has to hold in his tears. Ian needs stability in his life. He needs someone to love that he can always count on. He wants a man in his life. And as fun as all the sex is, Ian needs intimacy. He needs to love and be loved back. He needs someone who wants to start a family. And Mickey is not that someone. He is far from it even. 

So with a lot of difficulty Ian comes to a conclusion. He is going to end things with Mickey tomorrow. He will look for someone else who is ready to love him and who pictures a future with him.

Ian likes Mickey, he really does. Mickey is a great guy, with a great ass and he is amazing company. But Ian thinks he can learn to like someone else too and maybe then, he will be able to get over what he has with Mickey. 

 

~•~•~•

 

The following day however, when Ian walks into his office to find Mickey leaning on his desk and smirking, his resolve to ‘break up' with him goes out the window. Mickey bites his lower lip and palms his dick through his pants. Ian can only close the door and pull the other man towards him. He looks at Mickey for a minute. Wishing Mickey would just at least allow him a kiss because those lips…

Ian breathes in sharply and goes for Mickey’s neck instead, just like he usually does as he undresses. 

•

Something is different. 

Mickey can _feel_ it. Ian still jokes with him the same, Ian hangs out with him the same and they’re still fucking daily but Mickey just _knows_ that something has shifted in their not-relationship. 

For a person who doesn’t believe in relationships or kissing, Mickey fell for Ian a very long time ago. Second week after meeting the red head Mickey had already developed this strange feelings that can only be classified as love. So even though he doesn’t want to date Ian the small changes are getting to him. Ian doesn’t try kissing him anymore. It seems like he has finally accepted the _no kissing_ rule. Mickey doesn’t know why that hurts but it does. _Before,_ Ian used to linger after sex. When they were done Ian used to touch on Mickey and pepper kisses all around his neck. Mickey used to act like he hated it but he secretly loved it. Last couple days after sex Ian gets dressed and walks away. Those two changes Mickey could have over looked. But when Ian turned him down three times this week, Mickey knows something is up. 

He lies on his bed at home after nursing two beers and allows the truth to hit him. Ian is getting tired of being told no. He is starting to give up on Mickey. What he was afraid of is starting to take shape and Mickey wants to cry. Except Mickey never cries. Not even when he was younger and his dad used to punch him for no reason. He had grown up learning to control his hurt. But right now, knowing that he’s on the verge of loosing Ian, Mickey definitely wants to cry. 

Why did he have to be like this? Why did he have to be the guy with commitment issues? Now he is going to loose the only man he has ever loved and there’s nothing he can do about it. He buries his head in his pillow and finally allows himself to cry. 

Over a man Mickey cries, over love Mickey sheds his tears. 

Mickey never thought he’d see the day.

•

The next day Ian turns him down. They don’t have sex the rest of that week either. They’ve gone from fucking for five months straight to not fucking at all. Mickey misses Ian’s touch, he misses his tongue and lips on his neck. He wants them to go back to the way they were. But he knows that that’s not gonna happen until _he_ changes. For the first time in his life, Mickey _wants_ to change. They coach, they talk on the field, they agree on most things but that’s it. Their relationship has been limited to work only. 

Mickey fucking hates it. 

 

~•~•~•

 

Final game of the season will be in a week. They’ve been kicking ass left and right and Terry has never been happier. Ian and Mickey make a great team. Mickey wishes they made a great team in other areas too. He is his room putting on his new suit. The opposing team is the one visiting so thank God there will be no travelling this time. He is a little nervous but he knows the Chicago Eagles are ready and he and Ian are ready. He takes a deep breath and walks out.  
Mickey gets there early and parks his car then heads to the locker room. There are already so many people and so much activity, the place is going to be packed. He goes over his motivation speech in his head. Or maybe he’ll just let Ian give it this time. 

He’s passing by Ian’s office when he hears something.  
“Yeah?” Ian asks in a sexy voice. 

“Yeah.” Someone else replies in the same tone of voice. “What do I get if we win today?”

“What do you want?” Ian asks. 

_Kissing_

Mickey knows what’s happening in there, but he has a hard time believing or accepting it. 

_More kissing. Moaning._

Mickey for the life of him can’t move. His feet are stuck to the floor, in front of the door. He doesn’t want to hear this but his legs _won’t move._

_Kissing_

His heart is hammering loudly and painfully in his chest. The last time his heart ached like this was the day his mother died. 

“No, we can’t. Not now.” Ian protests. 

The guy whines. “After the game?”

“Definitely after.” Ian laughs as he replies. 

Mickey finally finds the strength to leave but unfortunately for him that’s when the door opens. 

“Mickey!” 

Of course mystery guy is a part of the team because Ian just had to replace Mickey with one of the players. Mickey has never hated anyone more. Ian comes out when he hears the mention of Mickey’s name. Mickey watches as Ian takes in what he’s wearing. He must look really different since he mostly comes to work in casual clothes or tracksuits. The red head tells his new boyfriend something Mickey doesn’t catch and the guy takes off. 

“Hey.” Ian says and Mickey scoffs. “How long have you been out here?”

“Long enough to know who you’ll be fucking after the game.” Mickey spits bitterly and Ian winces. 

“Mick I’m sor…”

“Don’t. We don’t owe each other anything. I was just a fuck to you and vice fucking versa so we’re good.”

“Mickey…”

“I’m just gonna…” Mickey slowly steps away and hightails out of there. 

•

“Shit!”

This is not the way Ian wanted Mickey to find out. He wants to run after the other man but the team will be arriving soon and the last game of the season will start soon after so Ian can’t afford to leave. Not to mention Terry Milkovich will be in attendance. 

•

It’s half time. 

Mickey isn’t here.  
Ian thought he would be back for the game but it seems that won't be the case. Terry keeps glaring at him and he has to keep comforting his players and telling them Mickey is on his way. Ian tries Mickey’s phone but as expected it rings but doesn’t get answered. 

He hated seeing Mickey outside his office like that. He looked impeccable in that suit but seeing him hurt. The only reason he started seeing someone else was because he was convinced Mickey was incapable of feelings. But that’s not what he saw on the other man’s face today. Ian shakes his head and pauses Mickey’s thoughts. He’s got to make sure the Eagles win or else he’ll follow Felix into the jobless world. 

 

~•~•~•

 

After the game Ian dodges Terry and the chaos and goes to look for Mickey. Apart from Mickey's phone number he knows nothing else about the man. He goes to the Milkovich club, there he's sure he'll get an address. 

It's surprisingly easy. 

He finds Iggy Milkovich -who Ian is shocked to find out knows about him- and is glad to part with his brother's address. Ian drives to to the north side and straight to Mickey's. He's however extremely nervous because he's not even sure what he wants to gain from the conversation. All he knows is that Mickey deserves an explanation and an apology, since Ian didn't end their relationship he simply moved on to the next. 

"The fuck are you doing here?" is what comes out of Mickey's mouth when he opens the door. 

"Came to see you."

"Where'd you get my address?" Mickey asks even as he leaves the door open and goes into his kitchen. 

Ian walks in and shuts it behind him. "Iggy gave it to me." Mickey turns around and raises an eyebrow. "I went to your club."

Mickey sips on his beer and Ian stands there awkwardly in his kitchen. _Maybe this was a bad idea. Mickey clearly doesn't want to hear from me._ He swallows the lump in his throat. "I should... I'm sorry I shouldn't have come. I'm gonna go." he turns around and heads towards the door. 

"Ian."

 _Did Mickey just use his first name?_ "Yeah?"

"You didn't go through all that trouble to find me just so you could leave after two minutes."

"No."

"So?"

"I'm sorry." Ian blurts out. 

"What the fuck for? I already told you..."

"I should have at least ended us before dating... another."

"So why didn't you?"

"I don't know, I just... I couldn't do it."

Mickey nods and stares at the kitchen tiles. "So you're really dating that player?"

"It's only been two weeks."

Mickey's eyes water and he tries to blink them away. "'Kay."

Ian inhales and steps closer. "I wanted to date _you_. I waited for you."

"Till you got tired and gave up. Yeah, I know."

Ian sighs. "Put yourself in my shoes Mickey. You've been fucking a guy for five fucking months. The guy won't let you know where lives, won't come to your place, won't call you by your first fucking name. Won't let you be _boyfriends._ "

"That's not who I am Ian. I've never done all those things. I'm still in the closet for fuck's sake!"

"I'm not asking you to come out Mickey. All I want is for _you_ to acknowledge us. Fuck the rest of the world."

"But I do care about you Ian."

"You've never showed me though. Not even once. How am I supposed to know that?"

"Because I love you Ian, how can you not know this?"

"YOU DONT EVEN LET ME KISS YOU MICKEY!"

Mickey nods and sniffs. "I know."

"Then how Mickey? Tell me how I'm supposed to believe you care about me, or that you love me like you say?"

"Because I didn't fucking... believe in love before, but I do now." Mickey steps closer to him and cups his cheek. "I didn't belive in love before I met you Ian."

Ian just let's his tears flow. He bends and presses their lips together. Mickey presses back and even if it's just a touch of their lips Ian gets overwhelmed by the emotion welling in his chest. 

"I love you Mickey." he says as he hugs Mickey tight. "I love you."

Mickey pulls him closer. "I love you too." something downs on him. "Wait, did we win?"

Ian smiles. "With a coach like you, how can we not?"

Mickey laughs then goes serious again. "What happens with your boyfriend?"

"Don't even worry about him. He doesn't hold a candle to you Mick. _You're_ my boyfriend."

Mickey nods and kisses Ian. This time there is tongue and saliva and Mickey's lips are softer than he pictured. He returns the kiss in kind and they just stand there and make out. 

They make up for all those months they fucked but never kissed. They make up for not having experienced this sweetness sooner. 

Because kissing the person you love is incredible and neither man ever wants to let go.

 

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I apologise for not delving more in2 the football aspect. But my knowledge in sports is for shit. 
> 
> Please,  
> Leave kudos and share your thoughts. I would appreciate that big time!!! 
> 
> Also, for the people I know am not gonna miss in the comments, your continued support has been amazing, you're the reason I keep writing because ur encouragement has been phenomenal and gets me right in the **feels**
> 
>  
> 
> **I love the shit out of you.**  
>  (God that sounds terrible if it were to be taken literally!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:
> 
> Mickey is insecure about his relationship with Ian because of the other guy who is still in the team and flirts too much with Ian. The guy could tell Ian that Mickey isn't a man made for family like he is. Ian starts to think that he may be right. When he tells this to Mickey, they have a big discussion and Mickey breaks up with him. The next day he goes to run and sees Mickey with Iggy's sons and he is enchanted by that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For M&I who wanted a second part and is responsible for the prompt.  
> hope u like it!!!

Ian and Mickey are fast asleep in Mickey's bed when they are startled by Mickey's extremely loud ringtone. 

"What the fuck Mickey? Jesus." Ian groans and covers his head with a pillow.

"Shhh..." Mickey puts a finger to his lips and Ian attempts to bite it. "Dad? Yeah. Yes. I..." sigh. "I'll be right there." Mickey hangs up and lays back down.

Ian leans on his elbow and looks down at his _boyfriend._ That thought alone makes him smile even as he asks concerned, "What does fucking Terry want now?"

Mickey looks up at him. He pecks him on the lips and then gets up to shower. "He's fucking pissed I missed the final game of the season. Wants me in his study asap." he groans and grabs a towel. 

Ian also gets up and starts looking for his clothes. "But seriously Mick, turn down for what, really?"

"Fuck off!" Mickey shouts from the bathroom. "It's the only song loud enough to not miss a call."

"Guess that makes sense. Hey, I'm gonna go, but we have two weeks to ourselves before we start coaching again so... let me know what you wanna do."

"Got it." Mickey walks out wet and starts wiping himself infront of Ian. "Will let you know as soon as I'm done with Terry, boyfriend."

"Mmm..." Ian hums and walks towards him. "Looking delicious."

Mickey tries to get away from him. "C'mon, man. Terry will kill me if I'm late, then who will you fuck?"

Ian reaches him and grabs the towel from him. "Blame the traffic." he immediately gets on his knees.

"Oh, fuck." Mickey moans when Ian deep throats him and he fists the red hair.

 

~•~•~•

 

It's two weeks of pure bliss and happiness. And lots and lots of amazing sex, God, Mickey loved having sex in bed. Don't get him wrong the other places were great too but fucking in a bed meant no limits and he was taking full advantage of his boyfriend's big, sweet dick. It was two weeks of Ian showing him how amazing kissing was, showing him how much fun cuddling is. Like, this things Mickey had avoided all his life felt amazing. As small as this actions were they were so intimate and nice and Mickey can't believe just how much he's been missing out on. Sure they can't hold hands in public or whatever but dating Ian was a lot of fun. (Apart from when he would throw away his cigarettes) Sometimes they would stay home and his taller boyfriend would make him dinner and they would spend the rest of the time drinking beer and watching movies. The watching would be interrupted by a few blow jobs and hand jobs here and there but Mickey now understood what the fuss was all about. Why people made such a big deal out of relationships. 

This is also when Mickey experiences a rim job for the very time and when he came with Ian's tongue and finger in his ass he is pretty sure he howled. He makes Ian do it a couple more times. The redhead doesn't mind it. Infact he seems to love it. 

It's basically two weeks of heaven and Mickey dreads when they have to go back to work. Other teams rest up until the next season comes around but not Terry's team. No, The Chicago Eagles are on this full time. But since everyone is getting paid, no one complains. 

 

~•~•~•

 

"Ugh," Ian groans and pulls Mickey closer. Spooning. Another thing Mickey never thought he would ever come to enjoy. _Alot._ They are lying on Ian's bed in his apartment. "Can't believe we are going back to work tomorrow."

Mickey turns around and faces him. "Yeah, can't believe I have to coach that doofus you fucked."

Ian caresses his chin. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

"Fuck you is what I am."

"Really? because from where I'm lying it seems to me like you're just slacking off."

Mickey takes the challenge in the green eyes. "I'll show you slacking off."

He straddles Ian and sits himself on his already hard dick -the sex addict. He holds onto the headboard and just rides the redhead into the mattress. And when Ian curses loudly before grabbing hard onto his hips, Mickey cant help but smirk triumphantly. 

 

~•~•~•

 

When Mickey gets to work the next day he wonders why he's craving a cigarette so much. When he pats himself and finds none on him -strange- it downs on him he has barely smoked during that two week honeymoon phase. As much as his boyfriend is a great distraction, anytime he wanted cigarettes he couldn't find any. Which is extremely strange because he knows he's an addict and cigarettes are usually scattered at his condo or his office. He goes and knocks on Ian's door. Then he remembers they're dating and there's no need for that. However when he opens the door he finds that dick Ian dated briefly sited on the opposite chair. 

"What's going on?" he asks as he bends to kiss Ian deeply on the lips. He smiles into the kiss when Ian responds heartily.

They pull back and his heart swells when Ian smiles up at him softly with a glint in his eye. "Wesley here was just leaving." The football player glares at Mickey and walks out. "Marking your territory, huh?"

"Don't want the guy getting any ideas. Okay so, I've been missing cigarettes lately. "He leans on Ian's desk infront of him. 

"Have you now?" Ian asks as he picks up his phone and starts scrolling through it.

Mickey rolls his eyes. Dude is a terrible liar. "I need to smoke. Give them back, they didn't start disappearing till you came around so I know you have them." he grabs the phone and places it back on the desk. 

Ian gives a long sigh. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

'Fuck off with that shit. You told me your brother smokes like a chimney too."

"Yeah, but he's not the one I plan on fucking till the end of time now is he?"

Just like that Mickey stops being upset. "End of time, huh?"

"Yeah Mick, so I kinda need you to be around?" Ian gets up and caresses his thigh.

"So you admit to being the culprit?"

"Oh, shut up." Ian commands right before sealing their lips with a kiss. 

 

~•~•~•

 

Mickey watches as _Wesley_ bends down seductively infront of Ian to pick up the ball getting ready to kick it. Dude is so fucking disrespectful doing this knowing very well that the two coaches are dating. What the fuck? Mickey wishes he was the one behind him and not Ian, then he would have shown the arrogant kicker how its really done. Only he would kick his ass. Literally. He folds him arms and directs his attention to the other players. 

The rest of the week during practice Wesley keeps it up. If he's not bending infront of Ian, he keeps grabbing his arms when talking to him. If he's not laughing at everything Ian is saying, he's refusing to take orders from Mickey. He is being insubordinate, and Mickey has half a mind to fire his ass. Technically it's supposed to be a joint decision between the two coaches and they should run it by Terry first, but if Wesley keeps flirting with Ian Mickey will do the very immature thing and fire him. And he wont even think twice about it. 

 

•

That night as they're having dinner at Mickey's place he brings it up. "You need to do something."

"About what?" Ian asks with his mouth full -the animal.

"About fucking... Wesley. I really don't know why you had to hook up with someone from the team Ian."

Ian nods and swallows. "I know, I was just so angry with you when I first did it. And when he came back I figured why not? It was convenient at the time. I'm sorry."

"Whatever, he's pissing me the fuck off. So talk to him!"

"I did, today after practice when he kept doing that ass thing. I called him aside and I told him to knock it off."

"You did?"

"Ofcourse. I have a boyfriend, I am not interested in whatever he was trying to pull."

Mickey smiles happily and they continue to eat their dinner. 

•

That night after sex Mickey prepares to light his post coital cigarette but Ian takes it and breaks in half before throwing it somewhere in the room. Mickey shakes his head and lies down, point taken. The redhead wraps his arms around him with a happy sigh. Mickey can only smile to himself.

 

~•~•~•

 

The talk with Ian doesn't work however because three days later Ian receives a sext. They are watching a movie at Mickey's when the jerk sends Ian a fucking sex message about what he wants to do to him. That night despite what Ian tries to tell him the redhead sleeps on the couch. 

 

~•~•~•

 

Ian has had enough of this. Because of this idiot who won't fucking listen he hasn't gotten laid in four days and he is having withdrawal. He cant go long without Mickey's ass, he's addicted. So first thing he does when he gets to the office on Saturday is call Wesley to his office. The kicker walks in with the biggest grin on his face.

"Hello coach."

"Take a seat Wesley." he waits for him to settle down. "You know me and Mickey are together, why are you trying to give him a hard time?"

Wesley shrugs. "Easy, he doesn't deserve you."

Ian crosses his arms. "Really? And what is it that I deserve?"

"I know your type, you are the guy that wants a family. Marriage, kids, white picket fence, the whole nine yards."

"Yeah, so?"

Wesley tilts his head. "C'mon now coach, your boyfriend is _Mickey Milkovich,_ Terry's son." he pauses. "The man is a homophobe, I should know. There is no way you're going to get any of those things from Mickey and you know it. How will you start a family with a man who is still in the closet? I mean, obviously you're not going to do it now, but what's the point of wasting your time, and dating someone who's only going to say _no_ when the time comes?"

Ian had not thought about that. When he decided to leave Mickey the first time it was because he wants a family and Mickey had refused to even acknowledge their relationship. He thinks about his siblings and how they already have their own kids. Shit, even Carl is a dad. Ian has been waiting to settle down before he can start his own family. Now it seems with Mickey as his partner, he never will. As much as he hated to admit, Wesley had a point. 

"I can do for you all those things that coach Mickey can't. Think about it." Wesley finishes and then gets up. 

Ian watches him as he walks away and he knows he needs to talk to Mickey.

 

~•~•~•

 

That Saturday practice was very satisfactory for Mickey. Ian must have really laid it on Wesley because the player behaved himself. He did not make a move on Ian, he obeyed all of Mickey's orders, maybe all he needed to do for Ian to be assertive was withhold sex. He chuckles to himself as he dismisses them. When Wesley walks past him however, he gives him this devious smile that leaves Mickey feeling uneasy for the rest of the evening. And when Ian doesn't wait for him so they can leave together like they usually do, his uneasiness increases tenfold. He takes out his phone and calls his boyfriend. 

"Yo, where the fuck are you?"

_"At the bar."_

"Kay, on my way." he hangs up and walks towards the bar Ian took him to the first time they ever hooked up.

Ian is scrolling through his phone with a sad look on his face when Mickey arrives. Okay, he's officially worried. "The fuck are you doing?" he asks as he joins him in the booth.

"Just scrolling through photos." beat. "Of my nieces and nephews."

Mickey can tell he started early because he sounds a little drunk. "Why?" he asks as he signals the waiter for his own pitcher.

Ian sighs and leans back on the seat. He looks straight into Mickey's eyes and the brunette shifts in his seat feeling unnerved. "Do you think we will ever have any?"

Well, that came out of nowhere. "Kids? I've never really thought about it."

"And now that I'm asking, do you think it's something you'd be down for?"

To be honest he's not so sure. But it doesn't sound like the answer Ian wants to hear. "Where is this coming from Ian?"

"I just... someone pointed it out to me today and you know," he sniffs and wipes his cheeks even though he's not crying. "a kid is something I want, a family is something I _need._ "

"And I can't give one to you." Mickey finishes even as his stomach drops. 

Ian nods twice. "I just..."

"It was Wesley who fed you this bullshit, isn't it?"

"Wanting to start a family is bullshit?" Ian looks at him in disbelief.

"No, but listening to someone who clearly wants to tear us apart is."

"He's not tearing us apart if it's the truth Mickey. This is why we broke up the first time, because you were treating me like a one night stand and I was looking for someone who sees and wants a future with me."

'What, and I don't?"

"You do, you do want to be with me, just not in the way _I_ need."

Mickey tries not to feel the heartache and tries to calm down his breathing. "You know what, fuck this," he gets up. "I will never be enough for you Ian, am I? If you're not moving onto someone else because I couldn't kiss you, you're giving up on us because the same person convinced you I can't be the man you need."

"Mickey, I don't want you to come out because of me. I want you to do it when you're ready. Same way I wouldn't force you to have kids when you are not ready. And you're never going to be ready, are you?"

"We are done, Ian. Go be with fucking Wesley because he's the one who's clearly right for you."

"Mick..."

Mickey just leaves Ian at the table and walks out. He had just accepted he's in a relationship. He has just started learning _how_ to be in one, the least Ian can do is wait for Mickey to come around to the idea. They have only been dating for six months. It's not fair for Ian to just assume that Mickey will still be the same an year or two from now. It's just not fair. And now his heart is breaking and it's taking everything he has not to break down in public and on the street. Maybe relationships weren't meant for him. Maybe he's supposed to remain single, and alone for all eternity.

Suddenly he understands why that fucker Wesley was so compliant today, because he knew what he had done. He knew how this would end. Well then good for him, he had won. Mickey hoped the two of them would be happy together. Since apparently the first man Mickey finally decides to open himself up to has decided Mickey is not what he needs. He walks back to his car and gets in. He immediately starts to breakdown and he wonders when exactly he became so God-demn vulnerable. Fuck Ian! Fuck Wesley! Fuck Ian's family for having children left and right and making the redhead feel like this is something he needs to break up with Mickey over. If only his dad could see him now, locked in his car with tears trickling down his eyes like some bitch, over a _man._ Terry would throw him off a fucking balcony. And Mickey wouldn't be opposed to it.

 

~•~•~•

 

Ian wakes up to a wet pillow. He had cried himself to sleep last night. He can't believe they're broken up, that they're over. No, they can't be, Ian won't let this happen. He loves Mickey too much, they are only six months old, it is too early to break up. And the last month had been the best Ian has ever had. He can't live without Mickey. He decides to get him back. Maybe Ian could compromise. Maybe he could just forget the whole having kids and a family idea. Mickey makes him happy more than anything else in this world. Maybe kids are overrated. He gets up and puts on his running gear. He is going to get Mickey back, he will forgo being a dad, if he gets to keep Mickey. He will forgo what he craves, if he doesn't loose his boyfriend. Ian is -was, happy. And he'll be dammed if he looses that over a stupid idea he's always had. In a year he will talk Mickey into getting a dog. 

Maybe.

As long as Mickey is in his life Ian can give up what he's always wanted. It's not worth it. 

 

~•~•~•

 

Mickey wanted to punch Iggy this morning when he asked him to take his sons to the park. He loves his nephews yes, but he is going through something, he doesn't have the patience today. But when Iggy brings them anyway Mickey thinks maybe it's not such a bad idea. He needs cheering up anyway. So now that he's in the park and his two nephews are running around laughing and playing and coming up to him and making him laugh even harder, he sees the appeal. He always looks after Iggy's kids and he enjoys the time he spends with them. He loves them and would do anything for his nephews. So he gets why Ian would want something like this. But he is still very mad at his ex-boyfriend. Because that's what they are now, they had broken up. _Fuck._ Ian allowed Wesley to corrupt his mind and for that Mickey is still very angry. 

 

~•~•~•

 

Ian is jogging past the park when he sees something that makes him backtrack. Mickey, _his_ Mickey has never looked more natural doing whatever he's doing right now. The brunette is running around with two little boys laughing and he looks so happy doing it. He lifts one up and spins him. The other one holds on his leg and Mickey lifts them both. He smiles softly when both kids kiss Mickey on the cheek. That picture is so perfect to Ian his chest constricts with emotion. He most definitely made a mistake. He judged Mickey too fast. The other man had told him he never used to believe in love before he met Ian. So if something that drastic can happen to him, maybe Mickey could come around to the idea of a family. Ian cannot believe what he's seeing and if he wanted Mickey back before now he's sure as hell going to do it today. 

He keeps running and heads back home.

 

~•~•~•

 

Mickey takes a deep breath infront of Ian's door before knocking. His former boyfriend asked to talk to him and he can't even start to imagine what it could be about. The redhead opens the door and his smile takes Mickey's breath away like he always does. 

"You have a key." Ian states.

Mickey gets in but doesn't sit down. "What's going on Gallagher?"

The use of the last name Ian thought they retired hurts but he cant blame him so he swallows and looks at Mickey. "I made a mistake." silence. "First of all, I'm sorry for listening to anything Wesley had to say. "Also we've only been dating six months. It's too early to even be bringing up the idea of kids. Ofcourse you're not ready."

Mickey scratches the back of his head. He's glad than Ian doesn't want to break up and is apologizing but, "You realize you just jumped into your own conclusions right?" Ian blinks at him. "Yeah, you concluded that I will never be ready. Never be ready to come out, never be ready to start a family. You automatically decided that I'm not the guy for you so I'm having a hard time understanding what I'm doing here Gallagher."

God, he had no idea someone calling him by his last name could hurt this bad. He decides not to beat around the bush. "I wronged you and I'm sorry Mick, please take me back." he takes a step towards Mickey who takes one back.

"You can't keep doing this Ian." Ian exhales. "You can't keep..." Mickey sighs. He doesn't know how to phrase what he wants to say but at the same time he needs Ian to get it. 

"I know, and I'm sorry. I swear to you, it will never happy again." he walks towards Mickey and this time he stays put. Ian holds both his cheeks. "I love you. I regretted the breakup as soon as it happened.

Mickey nods. He just wants the fight to be over so they can go back to fucking and being in love. When Ian bends down for a kiss Mickey happily responds. When Ian starts to undress him, Mickey lets him. This red head was going to be the death of him.

 

~•~•~•

 

"You want to tell me why you fired my best kicker?" Terry barks in his face. 

They are in the middle of the field in the middle of practice and his father just stormed towards him angrily. He watches Ian who is trying hard not to laugh. Mickey subtly gives him the finger.

"Who Wesley?"

"Whatever the fuck his name is. He was my best kicker, why the hell would you get rid of him?!"

Mickey shrugs, easy. "He was slacking off. Can't have that." Terry is taken aback surprised. "Go ahead, ask them." He points at the team.

Terry turns to Ian instead. "This true Gallagher?"

Ian nods. "Yep, stopped taking orders and all that other shit."

Terry steps back from Mickey. "Well demn, guess I'm gonna have to find another."

"Guess so." Mickey agrees.

He snaps at the team to keep the game going when Terry walks away. He is pretty sure a number of them know why Wesley was fired but he could care less. Ian is still chuckling and Mickey lights a cigarette to get him back. Ian walks towards him and Mickey blows smoke in his face. The redhead squints at him and take the cigarette and breaks it. He removes the packet in his pocket and breaks them all dramatically. Mickey looks up at the idiot he loves and shakes his head. 

"Really?"

"U-huh."

Mickey checks to confirm his dad is gone and pulls Ian down for a deep searing kiss. Ian gasps in surprise and he swallows it happily. He flips the team off behind Ian's back when they start cheering making kissy noises.

Mickey never pictured himself falling in love but now that he has it's the single best feeling in the world. He tries not to moan too loudly when Ian sucks on his tongue and pulls him closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When the truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Maryellen and Schenlark who wanted Terry to find out Mickey is a big old mo!

Mickey is making dinner. Its his turn. He stirs the pot with a huge smile on his face. 

It's November so there’s no stressing whatsoever. No football, no coaching, no nothing. Ian and Mickey have been living together for four months now. Mickey still hasn’t come out so the knowledge only extends to his siblings but Ian doesn’t seem to have a problem with it as long he's happy. Which he is. They both are.

Ian moved into Mickey's condo since it was bigger and Mickey had to admit. That even though never once had he pictured meeting someone, falling in love and starting a life together, he loves it. He fucking loves it and he wouldn’t have it any other way. They’ve been happy for a while now. They haven’t fought in forever and Mickey hopes he's not jinxing anything. He is honestly, truly happy.

He however wonders what will happen the day his father finds out he's not only gay, but he's living with another man. And he's not only living with another man, but that man is Ian Gallagher, his coach. His father is a homophobe, always has been. Not to the public but Mickey and his siblings all grew up with the knowledge. But Mickey likes to think his father’s status makes him classier and that the day he finds out –because let’s face it, it's inevitable- he won't be an asshole about it.

But one can only hope.

Mickey smells the pot inhaling deeply and he can't help but smile. Dinner is going to be delicious. Ian was on a lunch date with the only sibling Mickey has ever met; Debbie. But the redhead had promised he would still come home hungry so Mickey's efforts in the kitchen don’t go to waste.

**~•~•~•**

   Ian gets home at around seven and brings Mickey roses. Fucking roses as if Mickey is some type of girl.

“Girls are not the only ones who can get flowers Mick. People do this for the people they love, all the time.” Ian pecks a scowling Mickey on the cheek. “White roses. They mean, I am worthy of you. Did you know that?”

“And how the fuck am I supposed to know that?”

“Yeah, well I'm telling you now.”

Mickey sighs conceding to the sap that is his boyfriend Ian Gallagher. “Whatever, give me.”

Ian does so with a big smile of his face before shedding his jacket and beanie. “How did the cooking go? You didn’t burn the house down, did you?”

“The fuck do you think? Just have a seat a’ight? Beer or hot cocoa? It's fucking cold out there?”

“Give me the cocoa.” Ian toes off his shoes and takes off his belt. He tosses them on the nearest couch before sitting himself on the dining table.

“Your sister okay?” Mickey asks from the kitchen preparing Ian's drink.

“Yeah. She just missed me. Said I don’t visit enough. She wouldn’t get it.”

“Get what?” Mickey places the cocoa in front  of him.

 “How addictive your ass is so I didn’t bother explaining to her.” Mickey snorts while Ian laughs too and pulls him into his lap. “Missed you.”

“You were gone for three hours.”

“Still.”

“Mmm.” Mickey hums as he receives the kiss. He moans when their lips collide together. Their tongues slot together, and even though they’ve been kissing for months it still takes Mickey's breath away. Ian sucks on his bottom lip and he moans, “Ian.” quietly. Kissing the redhead is the most natural thing to him right now even though it took months to do it. The kiss is messy, and sweet, and mesmerizing as always  but he forces himself to pull away making Ian whine in protest. “Shut up. Food will get cold.”

**~•~•~•**

The next day is spent grocery shopping, then after the go to the movies, after that they go watch a game where neither of them are coaching. Ian got invited by a fellow coach and it's nice to seat back and watch for once instead of being inside the action.

It's a good day all in all.

It's a good month.

Having to do nothing but spend their money on each other and continue being together, happy with no unnecessary drama since Ian knows for sure Mickey is in it for the long haul. No more doubts, no more players trying to come between them. It's all good.

It's a little too good if Mickey's being honest. He's not used to things going this smoothly for him. He lives with a man who loves him. A man who can give as good as he gets in any department of their relationship really. Said man is all about making Mickey laugh and smile and making sure he's satisfied at all times. Mickey is so happy sometime he's thinks he's dreaming. Things are too good. Surely the universe must have something in store, right?

Which is why he's not surprised when there's a knock on the door after an intense fuckathon on the couch. He not surprised that when he opens the door naked hiding his junk behind the wooden frame, it's his dad he finds on the other side.

“Da… dad? The fuck are you doing here?”

Terry rolls his eyes. “Put some fucking clothes on then come open the door. Let me meet this girl.”

Mickey shuts the door his dad still on the other side and leans on it. He takes a few breathes and looks at Ian who looks so fucked out. His cheeks are red, his lips are swollen, he's covered in fucking hickies, his hair is a mess _and_ he's just as naked as Mickey.

“Put some clothes on it's my dad.”

“Holy shit!” Ian jumps off the couch and runs into the bedroom with Mickey following suit. Ian washes his face on the bathroom sink then goes back into the room to start dressing. “What are we going to do Mick?” Mickey shakes his head standing in place still in shock. “Mickey, it's going to be fine. It's just one coach visiting another.”

Mickey glares at him. “I opened the door fucking naked and I'm pretty sure I look as flushed as you are if not more.”

Ian sighs deeply and tosses him a few clothes. “What's the worst that he can do, huh? We are two grown men we can take him. So worst case scenario is that we both lose out jobs and he disowns you. The only thing you would miss is the money since it's not like you ever spend father-son quality time anyway.”

With that reassurance Mickey nods and starts putting on his clothes. There is a loud bang on the door and they both walk towards the living room again.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to hide?” Ian whispers when he's seated back on the couch.

“Nah… it's fine. He's the whole reason I'm even in closet to begin with so maybe it's time.”

Ian nods his heart beating faster than usual. Who’s to say Terry doesn’t walk around with a gun?

“Finally, fuck. Thought you were never going to let me in. Now where is that girl you were fucking?”  Terry walks in and looks around. “Gallagher.” He acknowledges.

“Terry.”

Terry turns to Mickey his hands spread wide. “So?” When Mickey doesn’t say anything Terry looks at Ian who is avoiding his eyes then back at Mickey. He looks at Ian again then Mickey. “You fucking kidding me!” he snaps. Mickey swallows from where he's standing behind his father. “Gallagher what have you done? You infected him with your… your fucking-“

Ian sighs from the couch and gets up. “It is not a disease Terry. You can't infect someone with homosexuality. Mickey has always been gay he just never came out because his father is a fucking homophobic asshole!”

“Ian.” Mickey warns.

“This true?” Terry looks at Mickey. “You're one of them?” he gestures at Ian. “You’re some pole smoking queer?”

“Hey!” Ian calls. “Do not make me break our agreement.”

“Oh shut up. You corrupted my son. He wasn’t _gay_ , before he met you.”

“I was.” Mickey finally speaks up. “I am.” Terry glares at him clearly in shock. “I like sucking cock. Ian's cock if we’re being precise.”  Ian tries not to laugh at his boyfriend’s crudeness.

Terry makes a noise and spits like someone just fed him a bunch of snails. “Are you sure?”

“Yes dad, I'm sure.”

“And he didn’t give it to you?” Terry points at Ian again. The latter raises his hands in resignation and drops on the couch.

“No dad, he didn’t.”

Terry rubs his chin in thought looking between them. “This won't affect your work will it? Because I draw a line and losing fucking money.”

“No.” they both chorus then Mickey continues. “We've been dating for almost a year now.”

“Jesus Christ. I have to leave.” He walks towards the door. “Please never let me come here again. Let’s meet anywhere else…. but here.” he finishes. “Need to talk you so when you’re done come and fucking find me. Anywhere else.” with that he rushes out like Mickey's condo has an infestation.

Mickey exhales in relief he has to bend and grab onto his knees. “Fuck.” He laughs. “Fuck. I can't believe that’s the reaction I've been afraid of for fucking years!”

“Well that went well. We both have our jobs and no one got shot.”

“Yeah.” Mickey agrees still laughing. “Especially since he always has a gun on him.”

“What?!” Ian squeaks which leads Mickey into even more laughter. “Holy shit. If I knew that I would have never opened my mouth!”

“Yeah about that, what exactly does this contract say since he allows you to talk to him like that?”

“Let’s just say he would lose _a_ _lot_ of money.”

“Yep. That would do it.”

Ian smirks suggestively. “Celebratory sex?”

“Oh yeah!” Mickey laughs when Ian lifts him up and he wraps his legs around him.

This time they take it to the bed. Ian takes off Mickey's trouser then pulls down his up to his thighs before penetrating him with no delay. Mickey chuckles at the ceiling before moaning when Ian starts thrusting.

“Fuck.”

**~•~•~•**

When Mickey wakes up the following morning it's to Ian caressing his upper arm. He grins happily. “Don’ have to hide anymore.”

“No we don’t.”

“It would have sucked having to bring children into a relationship where one of the dads was still in the closet.”

Ian smiles loud and wide. “We’re still doing that?”

Mickey frowns at his boyfriend. “What?”

Ian shrugs. “I just thought that was off the table.”

“Why?”

Ian lets go of Mickey with a heavy sigh. He then sleeps on his back, hands folded on his stomach so he's staring at the ceiling. “We never talk about it. Anytime I've brought it up in the past wasn’t… in the best of circumstances. Plus,” he turns his head to smile at Mickey. “having you in my life, your enough. It's enough.”

“You were willing to give up your happiness for me?”

“Well not completely I was hoping to talk you into adopting a dog next year. On my birthday.”

Mickey scoots closer and wraps an arm around Ian's stomach. “Fuck, I love you.”

“I love _you_.”

“And I will give you a baby. Whenever you’re ready just say the word and we can work it out.”

Ian giggles and holds Mickey tighter against him. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Can we start now?”

Mickey lifts his head to frown at his idiot boyfriend with a chuckle. “What?”

“Well, people have sex to make babies and even though none of us can get pregnant, it's a crucial step that shouldn’t be skipped.”

“Oh my God.”

Ian laughs and switches them so he's straddling Mickey. “Want you to repeat that sentence in a different concept.”

“You are so fucking...” Ian quiets him by kissing him long and hard, the warmth of Ian's mouth making his chest well with emotion.

Mickey sighs into the kiss, reciprocating in kind and relishing in the feelings and all the happiness that Ian fucking Gallagher brings him. Now that he came out to his dad he has never felt more free and he cannot wait to experience that freedom with the man he loves. Starting with an addition to the family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Terry doesn't react like we expect him to after finding out Mickey is gayyyyyy
> 
> Tihihihihi  
> come and let's Gallavich away here: https://www.facebook.com/groups/684409228412541/?fref=nf


End file.
